Miroku's Sad Story Ver 2
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Miroku has to deal with a very difficult issue, Sango helps him through it. This story was a different version before, which is not up here.


Lina: This is like another story that I had written that I decided not to put up, which is why version 2 is after it.

Miroku: Caution: I am very sad in it.

Lina: yes, this is a very angsty story, so get a box of tissue. Lol Here we go:

Miroku's Sad Story Version 2

The group was walking along a path that led to a small village. Once they arrived there, Miroku explained their situation to a family and they were allowed to stay in their house for the night. While they were eating dinner, Sango noticed Miroku just staring at his bowl.

"Miroku? Is something wrong?" She asked. Miroku put the bowl down.

"I guess I'm not very hungry. Excuse me," he said, getting up and walking out of the room. Sango followed him. Miroku noticed her behind him and turned hi head. (They were on the pourch of a rather large dojo-like house.)

"If you need to talk about something... I'm here," Sango stated. Miroku smiled slightly and sat down. Sango went up to him and sat next to him. He took a deep breath, as if trying not to cry.

"I killed someone," he said after a moment of silence. Sango almost started to cry, she saw how torn Miroku was, his eyes covered in shadow. His wind tunnel hand was clenched into a fist. "It was near a village where demons attacked. You were in another area defending villagers," he explained. Sango nodded.

"I remember," she said. Miroku winced.

"I had to use my wind tunnel since there were too many demons. A... a little girl got curious and... got too close to me... she got pulled in," Miroku stated, getting softer, he choked, tears fell down his cheeks. Sango covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"It... wasn't your fault though," she said.

"Yes! I could have stopped it, but I..." He couldn't finish. Sango went around and took him in her arms. He sobbed silently on her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently.

"Miroku didn't really look like himself today, did he?" Kagome asked after they were done eating. Inuyasha looked down, sadly.

"Come with me and I'll explain," he said, taking Kagome in to the next room.

Miroku finally stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears away. He stood up and smiled, Sango smiled back. He then saw a woman looking at him. She had a brown kimono on and long brown hair that was tied back in a scarf. She had tears in her eyes when she noticed Miroku's right hand. Miroku went towards her. Sango was worried, but decided to go back inside. Miroku opened the gate and went up to the woman. She slapped him.

"You! You're the one that killed my daughter!" She yelled. Miroku closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," he said, softly.

"That won't convince me! You're a demon, you have to be!" The woman exclaimed. Miroku raised his right hand, the woman backed up.

"This is called a wind tunnel. It has been a curse in my family for a long time. A demon named Naraku placed it on us," Miroku explained. The woman went up to him and started to hit him with her fists, but then she sobbed. Miroku put his arms around her.

"Don't touch me! Get... away," she muttered. Tears formed in Miroku's eyes as well.

After awhile, Inuyasha had finished explaining what had happened. Kagome gasped.

"Poor Miroku, how can he go on?" She asked. Sango opened the door and saw Kagome's shocked face.

"So I guess you know. I hate this, not being able to do anything for him," Sango said, tears falling down her face. She went up to Kagome, knelt down, and Kagome put her arms around her.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Kagome said.

Miroku let go of the woman. She wiped her eyes and took hold of his right hand. His eyes widened.

"What is your name?" She asked, smiling.

"Miroku, what's yours?" He replied.

"Shoko Ikuzu. You may call me Shoko. I feel awful about what I said. Please forgive me," Shoko said. Miroku nodded.

"I was not angry. I'm used to it," he replied. Shoko almost started to cry again.

"It must be hard," she said, softly. Miroku smiled.

"I'm all right with it. I just with I could bring your daughter back," he stated.

"Her name was Amelia," Shoko said.

"That's a pretty name," Miroku said, smiling. Shoko smiled as well.

"Well, I better get going. Please come to our village whenever you wish," she stated and walked away. Miroku fell on his knees and screamed. Sango ran out and saw the bent over Miroku, she covered her mouth and started to cry. She then wiped away the tears and went over to him. Tears were falling to the ground. Sango knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his cheek. He looked up slowly. Sango leaned in until their lips touched. Miroku stopped crying, but his heart never did.

The End

Lina: yes, this is a one shot, as u might have guessed.

Miroku: Did I make u cry? 


End file.
